The Hunter And The Angel
by Sakathesaiyan
Summary: A self insert imagine story Castielxreader You had just finished a vampire hunt with the boys so you could use a shower Cas hadn't been around in a few days after you had gotten drunk and started flirting with him. You have harbored feelings for the angel since the boys had brought you to the bunker and first met Cas.
1. Chapter 1

[y/n]=your name

[e/c]=eye color

[y/h/c] =hair color

[h/l] =hair length

[y/a]= your age

It was a nice Wednesday evening and the Winchesters, Cas, and yourself decided to unwind with some drinking so you all went down to a local bar.

You had taken a table close to the pool tables which was a normal habit,you had ordered a few shots of whiskey drinking them down quickly and then you moved on to stealing Dean's beers when he wasn't looking. Earning you growls and glares from him and laughs from Sam.

You had lived with the boys in the bunker for about 6 months now. you had been a hunter since you could remember your family killed by a demon when you were just 8 years old. A lone hunter found you and decided to take you in you only knew her as Beck she trained you as best as she could.

She Was killed a year ago and you continued to hunt by yourself until you were working a witch case and the Winchesters showed up. They took a liking to you as you saved Dean from a curse with your knowledge of herbs and decided to offer you a place to crash for awhile.

You enjoyed drinking with the boys and they treated you like a little sister. Dean always loved bringing you to the bar because you helped distract the men he was trying to hustle at pool tonight seemed no different except you had drank a little more then normal and you were already feeling the effects after your shots but you just couldn't stop you wanted to drown the feelings that had been rising in you these last few weeks.

You hated to admit it but you had fallen hard for the angel that was seated at the table next to Sam, you leaned against the pool table drinking your third stolen beer just watching the angel his eyes were scanning the room people watching. You had a crush on him the minute you met him at the bunker the first time but the more you got to know him the more your feelings grew until all you could think about when you weren't hunting was Cas.

Cas never seemed to notice your stares or how You avoided his gaze when ever he looked toward you and the boys seemed just as clueless until that Wednesday night

The following morning You woke up with a bad hangover it wasn't the worst one You had ever had but it was in the top 5 you crawled out of bed and headed straight for the kitchen you needed to get something to eat and some pain pills.

Dean was cooking what smelled like bacon and Sam was already sitting at the table reading the newspaper. "Mornin'" you groaned as you walked over to the cabinet that held the headache meds

"morning kiddo how did you sleep?" Dean didn't look up from the stove You grabbed a glass and filled it with water taking the pills "when did we get back?"

"You don't remember?" Dean's voice seemed a little too happy for your liking "I think I drank a little too much last night." You groaned Sam turned the paper causing it to crinkle and rip right through your throbbing head.

"Oh so you're going with the I drank too much defense." Dean chuckled You grabbed a piece of bacon from the plate beside the stove "and what is that supposed to mean?!" Dean places the last few pieces of bacon on the plate before turning towards you "I have never seen you act like that"

"Like what?!" You were starting to panic now did you get into a bar fight did you try to go home with some random guy? All these scenarios and more were going through your mind Dean turned to Sam "do you think we should tell her?"

Sam set his newspaper down "don't pick on her Dean just tell her." Dean turned back to you "well what is the last thing you remember?" You thought back "I was leaning against the pool table drinking and you were playing. Sam and Castiel were sitting at the table. That's the last thing I remember."

Dean started to shake with laughter, you turned to Sam "what happened last night Sam?" Sam motioned towards the chair a crossed from him, you walked over with your remaining glass of water and sat down. Sam took a breath, looking directly Into your[e/c] eyes

"[y/n] you really don't remember anything after that second game of pool?" All of a sudden Sam's voice seemed a hell of a lot louder then normal, you moved your head into your free hand against the table keeping the now burning bright light from your  
eyes,

your panic had seemed to worsen Your hangover bringing it up to one of your top three "If I could remember I wouldn't have asked" you growled out "well you sort of sat on Cas's lap and kept whispering things into his ear."

You jerked your head up and glared at Sam "I didn't!?" Dean was trying to hold back his laughs as they started anew "yeah you must have been saying some weird things because his face was red. The minute you stood from his lap you walked..."

Dean shook his head "she sauntered shaking her hips as hard as she could. Don't keep that out!" Sam let out a small sigh "well when you got to the bar Cas disappeared without a word."

Dean had sat down beside Sam his head falling into his arms on the table laughing so hard the table shook "oh god" you groaned, you were drinking to drown the feelings not let them show to everyone.

* * *

The warm water brought you out of your thoughts as it touched the fresh claw marks on your back causing you to hiss in pain. You and the boys had just finished off a nest of vampires, blood dried in your [y/h/c] [h/l] hair.

This case had been hard even with having three of you there, the nest had at least 10 vamps. Dean rushed headlong in like normal and you had to rush in to save him from the alpha vampire earning you a few long claw marks on your back.

You ignored the marks trying to hide them from the boys you hated for them to treat you like a weak little girl you were [y/a] dammit and you could take care of yourself. They weren't deep but they stung like a bitch especially when the warm water touched it.

It was hard for you to pull yourself from the warm water but you knew the boys would want their turn and if you stayed in there any longer no one would have hot water.

You turned off the water and climbed out of the shower taking the dark blue towel you had sitting on the sink and started to dry off avoiding your back at all costs.

"If only Cas was here he could heal this." You grumbled, the angel still hadn't showed up since Wednesday after your little drunk fiasco.

You still couldn't believe you did what the boys said you did, you rubbed the towel hard against your head trying to get most of the water out of your hair when you felt a soft hand touch your wounded back.

You turned around quickly bringing your hand with you,slapping the figure that stood in front of you. Your hand felt like it had just struck concrete you let out a groan of pain as you brought your hand down to your chest. "I didn't mean to scare you [y/n]" you looked up to see Castiel standing in front of you; his eyes scanning over you. You grabbed the towel off your head and covered your naked form as quickly as you could.

"Castiel what are...?" You didn't get a chance to finish as Cas brought his hand up against your left cheek "turn around let me heal those wounds" you hesitated but turned around hiding the blush that was forming on your face.

Castiel's hands touched your back softly and you could feel the healing power close your wounds. You got ready to turn back around when you felt his hands leave your back but strong arms wrapped around you causing you to freeze.

Castiel's hands snaked their way around your waist and he trapped your right hand that still stung from slapping him. He laced his fingers in yours and again the healing power spreads through you and your hand didn't hurt anymore. "There all better" his warm breath was against your left ear casting you to hold your breath.

Castiel released your hand and wrapped his back around your waist "we need to discuss what happened the other night [y/n]" he whispered into your ear causing a cold chill to run down your spin "can I get dressed first?"

Your voice coming out in deep gasps "of course" his arms left you and with a small breeze he was gone from the room. You leaned against the sink trying to stay standing as your knees were ready to give way.

A knock on the bathroom door brought you out of your weakened state "come on [y/n] some of us want to get the vamp blood off of us too." Dean grumbled through the door at you "be right out" it was hard to keep your voice steady.

You dressed as quickly as you could and hurried out of the bathroom almost running past Dean who was standing by the door holding clean cloths and a towel in his hand. You went straight to your room your heart beating out of your chest as Castiel's words echoed in your head. You pushed your door open and froze Castiel was sitting on your bed staring at you.

Your heart felt like it was going to explode as Castiel stood up letting his trench coat fall off his shoulders onto the edge of your bed. He was in front of you before you took another breath he grabbed your right hand and pulled you softly into your room closing the door as he did.

"So the things you said when we were out..." You started to panic "I was drunk..." You whispered, Castiel turned around not releasing your hand "you're afraid" you bit your lower lip you hated to even think the word afraid you're a hunter and

it had been drilled into you, fear is the enemy.

"I am not afraid!" Castiel brought his free hand up to the side of your face "you can't hide it from me [y/n]." You froze as he brought his face down to yours he stared into your eyes, his face inches from yours.

In a fluid but hesitant move Castiel brought his lips against yours softly his eyes never leaving yours.

You were frozen with shock at first, Castiel released your hand and wormed both his hands around your waist. He pulled you against him without your say so your arms wrapped around his back clinging to his suit.

The kiss became hard and demanding as you clung to Castiel his eyes closing as the two of you lost yourselves with each other. When you two broke apart you were both out of breath Castiel leaned his forehead against yours

"see nothing to be scared of" a small smirk crept on Castiel's face "I'm not scared..." Castiel chuckled "alright hunter keep being brave." You tightened your grip on Castiel's suit jacket "hopefully I haven't stepped over the line with that kiss but the things you said"

"I don't remember what I said, like I said I was drunk i don't remember much from that night." You slowly pulled yourself from Castiel your hands falling from their grip on his back as you straightened up.

You looked up to see the look of rejection and embarrassment on Castiel's face. "I um...I apologize I thought..."

He looked away from you so You grabbed both his hands "Cas" he refused to look at you "there is no reason to apologize I don't care what I said while I was drunk I care for you more then I thought possible Cas."

Castiel's face jumped up at your declaration "so you do want to be the babysitter to my pizza man?!"

You had been told the story about Castiel's first time with adult films. And the fact that your drunken self had said that just made you want to crawl into a hole and hide.

You couldn't think of a response so you just closed your eyes and gave a soft nod hoping for the best.

Castiel grabbed the sides of your face causing your eyes to open he brought his lips down against yours they were rough and demanding so much so that neither of you heard your door open

"Well well what have we here?"


	2. Chapter 2

You both turned in the direction of the voice, Dean brought his beer up to his lips as he leaned against your door frame. A strange smirk on his face and a raised eyebrow in your direction. Your voice barely above a whisper as it came out "how long have you been there?"

Dean chuckled at you as he lowered his beer "long enough" you turned your whole body towards Dean crossing your arms on your chest glaring at him as best as you could with your flustered face, you opened your mouth to start yelling at him for not knocking when large possessive arms wrapped around your waist causing an "eep" to escape your lips which in turn caused Dean to shake with laughter.

"You shouldn't barge into people's rooms Dean" Castiel said flatly with a small touch of annoyance in his voice "you're one to talk" you whispered back at him; remembering the many times Castiel had popped into a room in the first month you had been here, causing you to let out a very girly scream and fall off what ever you were sitting on at the time or spill what ever you were holding. You still look over your shoulders when ever you hold a cup of coffee or hot chocolate afraid you would wear the burning liquid.

Dean shrugged his shoulders as he stood there still sipping his beer "so I take it what ever [y/n] said at the bar; was something juicy and naughty to earn that type of glare from you Cas. Was I interrupting something good?"

"As a matter of fact..." You held your arms up and waved them trying to stop what ever was going to come out of the angel's mouth "[y/n] you're so cute when your embarrassed" Dean chuckled at you; your arms dropped to your side and your head fell in defeat, there was no way for you to get out of this situation with your dignity intact.

"You are making [y/n] uncomfortable Dean." You really wanted to crawl into a deep dark hole, even hell couldn't compare to what you were feeling right now. You felt exposed standing in the middle of your room with the Angel you had been craving holding you tight against his form and Dean staring at you two. "Me making her uncomfortable, you're the one clinging to her."

Castiel leaned his head down on your right shoulder "I don't think my little Hunter minds" his breathy voice caused a small shiver as it hit the side of your neck, Dean scoffed "your little Hunter?!" You wondered if your double barrel was still loaded under your bed and if it was true that rock salt wouldn't kill you. At this point you wanted to give it a try the embarrassment was getting too much.

Castiel leaned against the side of your head and nuzzled against your neck causing your head to shoot up in surprise. "Yes my hunter, I am calling what's the word...?" You bit your bottom lip his voice husky and warm against your ear. "What's the word I'm looking for?" Castiel repeated this time right against your ear causing you to let out a small gasp of air just short of a moan.

"Dibs" your voice rough and low as you tried to calm yourself "ah yes I call dibs. She is my hunter, and I have every right to touch her. Don't I Hunter?" You had never heard Castiel talk like this, possessiveness never seemed in his nature from the few months you had spent around him.

You weren't complaining in the slightest, your body craved everything about him and the way he was acting now just amplified it. You ran your tongue along your lips without even noticing it your breathing slow and ridged, your whole body flushed as the words sunk in. Castiel; the blue eyed angel you have been aching for not only wanted you but wanted you all to himself "Hunter..." Castiel's nose rubbed the edge of your ear as his voice brought you back to the present. "Do you not want me to touch you?" His voice still as low and full of naughty promises but there was also a small edge of worry to it now.

You brought your arms up and placed them lightly on Castiel's arms that were still wrapped around your waist. You looked over at Dean, you could see a small blush appearing on his face. You smirked as the thought of payback entered your head "Castiel I want you to touch me more, right now!" You groaned as you stared at Dean you took one of your hands and laced them in Castiel's. You brought it up your stomach slowly heading for your chest.

"That's it I'm out!" Dean high tailed it out of your room slamming your door shut as he did. A triumphant laugh came from deep within you, hopefully that would teach Dean to always knock from now on. Your hand released Castiel's but his never moved as it sat right below your breast.

Once you had finally calmed down from your victory you took a few deep relaxing breaths. Castiel tightens his grip around your waist, he pulled his other hand free and brought it up to the side of your neck pulling your still lightly damp [h/c] hair away from your neck. His lips meeting the now naked flesh causing a small moan from you, it turned quickly from a simple kiss to soft biting and sucking.

After a couple minutes Castiel pulled away from your neck "there" was all he said he released his grip on you as you brought your hand up to your neck your hand rested on the spot his lips were just a moment before. You turned around and looked up at Castiel his blue eyes dark and lustful as he looked down at you. You brought your Lower lip in between your teeth again not sure what to do now, your mind filled with devilish ideas but you just couldn't push yourself to make the first move.

Castiel closed his eyes for a couple seconds and started taking a few deep breaths, when his eyes finally opened they were back to the normal sweet blue you always loved "you should get some rest...you had a long hunt." You nodded letting your hand fall from your neck, you hadn't noticed it when you were against Castiel but you were really tired and still a little sore from your fight with the vamps.

Castiel held his hand out towards you, there was no hesitation as you grabbed it, his large warm hands encircled your smaller one, he gently pulled you towards your bed. He helped you climb into bed and as soon as your head hit the pillow your eyes started to close, Castiel pulled your covers over you before placing a small kiss to the top of your head "goodnight my hunter" he whispered against your head "Goodnight my angel" you whispered as you drifted off to blissful sleep.

You awoke the next morning to a loud knock on your door "I'm up" you groaned as you climbed from the bed dragging your feet on the floor towards your door. You cracked the door open just enough so you could leaned against it and look out. Dean was standing in front of you his hands in his Jean pockets looking down at the ground "breakfast" he grumbled at you before walking away never looking up from the floor. Dean always left waking you up to Sam as he was usually cooking breakfast for everyone so your Hunter instincts told you something was up. And that feeling forced adrenaline through your system and woke you up quicker then any coffee could have.

You inched your way towards the kitchen ready for anything; demons, vampires, crazy Dean pranks. You had lived through a couple prank wars with the boys mostly because you started them when you were bored but they still sucked. So you couldn't take any chances, a strange smell filled your nose half way to the kitchen, it wasn't a foul smell but it definitely didn't make you hungry you couldn't quite put your finger on what it was.

You looked towards the kitchen and a small amount of smoke came from it "by my father how do you people cook these things!" Castiel's voice echoed through the hall, now you understood the weird smell and the smoke: Castiel was cooking. You moved as quietly as you could towards the kitchen, your bare feet silent on the floor "come on Cas let me do this your going to..."

"No I want to do this, I heard that women like their significant other to cook for them. Did you wake her?" You leaned against the wall by the entry way to the kitchen "Of course I did! And significant other you just started being together last night!" Dean growled back at him, you peered into the kitchen.

The sight that greeted you caused a small giggle to rise in your throat. From where you stood you could see the back of Castiel in just his dress shirt rolled up to his elbows. His overcoat and suit jacket draped over the back of one of the kitchen table chairs. Dean was standing beside Castiel and they both stood in front of the stove where all the smoke was coming from. You brought your hands up to your mouth to muffle the giggles that wanted to escape. "This is ridiculous move over!" Dean growled and pushed Castiel away from the stove, Castiel reluctantly leaned against the counter and watched as Dean tried to save whatever it was he had been cooking.

The way he was standing you could see small burned spots on the front of Castiel's shirt. His face covered in what looked like soot, he reminded you of a child trying to make his parents breakfast but messing everything up. His cuteness as he stood there upset and pouting caused your feet to take you into the kitchen.

Castiel looked up and his pouting face disappeared, he took long strides towards you "good morning my hunter" you smirked up at him "good morning my angel" Dean let out a loud groan "come on, your going to make me puke!" You turned towards Dean glaring at the back of his head "fine we won't call each other that" you turned back to Castiel he looked a little shocked "so how is my pizza man?"

Castiel cocked his head at you before realizing what you were doing "better now that the babysitter is here" he grinned down at you before grabbing both of your hips and bringing you flush against him. You stretched up on your toes and placed a quick kiss on Castiel's lips. As you pulled away Dean let out a louder groan "come on that's not any better!" You ignored his outburst as Castiel leaned down and captured your lips In a demanding kiss, your arms grabbing the front of his shirt as you two lost yourselves in one another.

Castiel ended the kiss a little too soon for your liking and as you reached up to bring the Angels soft lips back down to yours Sam came into the kitchen "good morn-" he stopped mid sentence and stared at you two. "Um what's going on in here?"

"[y/n] and I have started Courting" you rolled your eyes "dating pizza man, we are dating." Dean groaned again "ah we are dating." Castiel's voice very matter of factually Sam looked between the two of you and then turned to looked at Dean "ok that explains that what's the smell and smoke about?"

"Cas decided to try to cook for [y/n] and let's just say pancakes seem to be too hard for him." You glanced around Dean and could see two lumpy dark brown pancakes and the rest were a lumpy black mess. "I'm sorry babysitter I was trying to do something nice after your long hunt yesterday." Castiel looked so adorable with a pout on his face you couldn't help but smile up at him.

"Oh god Sammy make them stop!" Dean cried you bit down on your lower lip trying to hold in the laughter Dean's outburst had caused. "Alright what's with the porno nicknames?" Sam grumbled as he walked over to the fridge and opened it pulling out the orange juice. "Dean didn't like us calling each other Hunter and Angel so now we are using these nicknames. I find them cute" you smirked at Sam as he grabbed a glass and poured his drink.

"Well then this is your own fault Dean." Sam took a drink leaning against the counter "come on Sammy! Back me up here. I can't take anymore of this creepy cuteness, just look at them!" Dean motioned towards you two with large gestures You pulled yourself from Castiel's form "Dean you're an ass" you glared at him before walking past Castiel and towards one of the near by cabinets. You opened the cabinet that held the breakfast cereals, and pulled out your favorite. You set it down and turned back towards Castiel who had been watching you with a curious look on his face. "Pizza man this is my usually breakfast and it's pretty good. Plus you can't burn it." you wink at Castiel his cheeks turning a light shade of pink as you walk over to the fridge and pull out the milk.

You make yourself a bowl of cereal before jumping on the counter and sitting beside Sam as he still leaned against it. Dean looked between you and Sam before muttering under his breath something about annoying Angels and spoiled girls, he started cleaning up the mess Castiel had made. "Hey [y/n] did you get hurt from last night's hunt?" You looked up at Sam who took another drink from his glass "nothing that Cas couldn't heal...why?"

"Because you have a bruise on your neck" Dean turned from the trash can and looked at you he rolled his eyes before turning back to his work "that's a hickey Sam." He grumbled your face heated up as you looked over at Castiel's face which was completely neutral. You ducked your head back down to your cereal and continued eating, a few minutes passed in an awkward silence "Babysitter?" Your head came up to see Castiel watching you "yes pizza man" you whispered through the mouthful of cereal your face growing warm again thinking of the mark Castiel had left on your neck. It was hard for you to meet his eyes as Castiel opened his mouth to say something "alright you can call each other the other names just stop using the porno names!"

Dean's voice loud and full of annoyance causing you to bring your hand up to your mouth to stop from spitting cereal everywhere as a laugh came up in your throat. You swallowed your food as quickly as you could, Castiel was beside you in an instant. He placed his hand lightly on your left knee worry washed over his face. Castiel grabbed your cereal bowl and lightly took it from your hands setting it down on the counter. He moved quicker then you thought possible as he moved his arm under both your knees and behind your neck. Just as quickly as he grabbed you the kitchen in the bunker disappeared and you were now sitting in Castiel's arms a cool damp breeze bushing your hair a crossed your face. The bright sun causing you to squint and cling to Castiel's shirt a loud roar filled your ears.

The two of you were standing beside a large pool of water a waterfall in front of you surrounded by the greenest of trees and grass you had ever seen. As your eyes adjusted to the sunlight your eyes was were filled with the beautiful scenery. "Where are we?" Castiel set you down but kept his arm around your shoulder pulling you against his side the grass cool under your feet. "I thought a change of location might make it easier to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

You glance around the area, your eyes land on a large tree near the waterfall. It's large roots sticking just out of the water you slowly walked over towards it the cool mist of the waterfall just touching your skin. You climbed onto the nearest large root just at the edge of the water and sat down right next to the trunk of the tree your feet touching the top of the water.

You glanced over to see Castiel walking towards you his eyes never leaving yours. You could feel your face heating up and the urge to hide your face in your hair becoming stronger with each step he took. Castiel placed his foot on the root and started to unlace his shoes. "This place is really beautiful" you whispered as you ducked your head down to look at the almost crystal clear water you could see small fish swimming around and the rocks on the bottom. "Yes sometimes I come here to think. It's quiet and very few humans have even laid their eyes on this place."

Castiel sat down beside you just a few inches away so your legs weren't touching. His feet went in the water as he was bigger then you. "So..." You were a little hesitant to say anything, you weren't sure what Castiel wanted to talk about and that worried you a little. You were hoping it had nothing to do with your drunk flirting, you still can't remember what you said and you probably didn't want to know.

"Relax babysitter I just wanted to talk about us nothing too exciting" Castiel started kicking his feet lightly in the water your heart started to slow down and you let out a breath you didn't know you were holding. "What do you mean by us?"

"Well I understand that we each care for one another. And I thought it would be nice to really get to know each other." Castiel reached over and lightly took your left hand in his "we have been around each other for half a year and yet I don't know a lot about you."

"That's true I don't know much about you either pizza man, just what Dean and Sam like to tell me". Castiel gripped your hand a little tighter "please don't believe everything they say...you know Dean well...enough to know..." You laughed interrupting what ever Castiel was trying to get out "Dean can be evil when he wants to be. It's alright Cas I take anything he says about you or even Sam with a large grain of salt."

"I knew you were a smart one." Castiel whispered as he laced his fingers in yours, you glanced over through your mess of [h/c] hair and could see a small blush creep up on Castiel's face. You opened your mouth getting ready to say something but stopped short when Castiel looked over at you his bright blue eyes staring into you [e/c] eyes with such conviction that your heart felt like it had stopped.

"I have a hard time explaining how I feel so please bare with me." You nodded as your heart started beating again "I have watched you these last two months, you being on my every thought when I was away from you. I was horribly distracted when you weren't in sight and it got even worse when the boys would take you out on hunts. I watched over you as much as I could and everyone you got hurt it felt like a hole was being ripped in my chest. I've never felt like this before and for the first few weeks it confused me but soon I realized I had actually fallen for you."

Castiel looked down at your intertwined fingers and took a deep breath before continuing "It scared me how easy it was for me to think about you and how easy it was to get lost in those thoughts. Then you said all those things to me that night at the bar" you swallowed the lump those words caused "I know you don't remember but I also know that when people are drunk they usually say what they have hidden, their true feelings."

"Cas?" He looked up at you his eyes soft and hopeful "even if I don't remember what I said I do know how I feel for you. Since the moment I met you I couldn't get you off my mind. My life has never been easy and it seems to get worse every year but since I met you and the boys my life has turned around. I actually smile and laugh, I hadn't done that since my family died. It's not perfect the boys and I argue like real siblings when we are on a hunt or just around each other too much. But your always there to help when we need you and it's a wonderful life to know I'm not alone."

Castiel reached his free hand over and cupped your right cheek "you'll never be alone with me" he brought his lips down on your softly both of you closed your eyes as your lips met. The kiss was gentle almost comforting, when he pulled away you felt safe almost like the dark could never touch you as long as Castiel had a hold of your hand.

Castiel released your hand and picked you up quicker then you thought possible. He scooted on the root taking over your spot right next to the trunk of the tree. He leaned his back against the tree putting a leg on each side or the root his toes still in the water. He set you on the root with your back against his chest and his arms wrapped around your waist keeping you flush against him. Castiel leaned his chin on your head as you brought your hands up running them along his strong arms. "Does this mean I have a guardian angel now?" You chuckled.

"You could look at it that way if you so chose, or you could say you have a pizza man that happens to be an angel." You let out a small laugh and settled against his hold your eyes slowly started to close as you relaxed. As your eyes fully shut you could feel a peaceful unconsciousness creeping into you. Even though you had only woken up a couple hours before you felt so safe held in your angel's arms that you just couldn't help feeling sleepy. You fought to stay awake but it was a losing battle in this warm, quiet setting.

Your last conscious thought was strange; you thought you felt feathers wrap around your arms and slowly block out the light that had tried to seep into your closed eyes. You didn't get a chance to think much of it as sleep took over. You didn't sleep long maybe an hour at most, when you woke up you were in the same spot you had fallen asleep in. Groaning as you forced your eyes open and brought your hands up to rub the sleep from them.

"Why did you let me fall asleep?" You grumbled as you tried to stifle the yawn trying to escape "you looked so peaceful and you haven't slept well in weeks." You smirked at the last comment you handy slept well for the last 3 weeks. Since the last demonic possession case you went on by yourself. You refused to talk about what happened with anyone it had been a horrible case and you still had nightmares from time to time about it.

"We should head back, the boys are probably wondering where you took me." Castiel unwrapped his arms from you as you scooted away from him back towards dry land. He followed suit grabbing shoes in one hand and taking yours in his other.

You two were standing in the library back at the bunker, Dean and Sam were sitting at a table researching a new case from the look of all the books and the laptops. They both looked up at you, Dean's face lit up with a mischievous smirk. "So where did the two love birds run off to?" You gripped Castiel's hand a little tighter before you worked up the courage to say something. "Jealous Dean? I'm sorry but pizza man is all mine and where we went is our little secret."

Dean's face fell, Sam tried to cover up a loud laugh with a cough causing Dean to glare at him "you told her! You told her about those fan girls didn't you!" Sam hunched over trying to hold in his laughter as his shoulders shook. Sam and you had talked about different things while out drinking or when you were just alone in the bunker he had become a close friend and you both enjoyed sharing old hunting tails, especially if they bothered Dean.

You pulled Castiel out of the library and away from the boys. Dean's yells and Sam's laughter echoed through the whole bunker as you walked towards your room with Castiel in tow. You stopped in front of your door turning around and on top toes placed a kiss on Castiel's cheek. "Thank you for showing me your secret place." Castiel blushed a little, he nodded as you released his hand. You left him there as you opened your bedroom door and walked in. You leaned against your door as you closed it you heard Castiel's bare feet walk away from your room.

You had been dating Castiel for 5 weeks when a large case had come up. It was supposed to be a simple salt and burn case but turned out to be three cases in one; you had dealt with the lady in white by burning her bones, a witch had caused the woman In white and was taken out with a bullet to the heart, the last part was a demon causing all of the chaos it took all three of you to finally exorcise it.

When you had finally gotten back to the bunker the following day all three of you were dead on your feet. The only good thing about the whole case is no one got hexed and you all had only minor cuts and bruises so no need for medical treatment. You drug your feet straight to your room, you wanted to sleep for a month. You walked into your room and were surprised as soon as you closed the door you were pinned against it strong hands held your face as soft but demanding lips met yours. Your [e/c] eyes met the blue ones of your angel, worry and fear filled the blue pools in front of you.

Castiel pulled his lips from yours leaving you almost breathless "Cas?" He didn't say anything as he looked you over, he let his hands slid from your face and down your arms. He took ahold of your hands and lightly pulled you towards your bed, you could see he had laid out your favorite comfortable bed cloths. He released your hands and picked them up handing them gently to you then in a woosh he was gone.

You were a little shocked at his reaction but you really wanted to change out of your hunting cloths. So as quickly as your slightly sore form would let you that's just what you did. As you climbed into your bed too tired to do much else another woosh and Castiel was standing beside your bed. He grabbed your covers and tucked you in placing a soft kiss on your head before you were out.

You jumped awake not more then 30 minutes later your nightmare had returned and it had gotten worse. You were sitting up on your bed sweat pouring down your face and tears pooling in your eyes. You looked around your dark bedroom making sure you were safe you grabbed tight to your blankets and tried to calm yourself "Pizza man..." You whimpered and in a small woosh Castiel was standing at the foot of your bed. "Yes [y/n]..." He was by your side in an instant seeing your face twisted in fear.

Castiel crouched down so he was eye level with you and touched the side of your face and you didn't hesitated you dove into his chest and grabbed his overcoat tightly. The nightmare all but forgotten as his warm strong arms wrapped around you. Castiel picked you up and sat down on the bed with his back on your headboard and you tightly wrapped up in his arms. Neither of you spoke you just sat there together, finally your body started to drift back off to sleep against Castiel's shoulder.

Castiel watched you for awhile as you slept in his arms your face peaceful. He wanted to stay with you like this but he couldn't get your fear covered face out of his mind. You were one of the strongest hunters he knew then again he only really knew the three of you. So Castiel slowly climbed from the bed and placed you back in it, you whimpered a little. Castiel shrugged out of his overcoat and covered you in it and you settled back down. He looked down at you one more time before leaving.

Your dreams now filled with the beautiful waterfall and Castiel your nightmare gone and your sleep peaceful. You awoke the next day to loud knocking and Sam's voice yelling through the door "get up now or Dean is going to eat everything!" You groan sitting up in the bed "coming" you started to bring your hand up to move your hair from your face when you noticed your blanket was an odd color and had sleeves. You realized quickly that the familiar overcoat of your angel was draped over you like a blanket. You smiled down at it he was horribly awkward when it came to your relationship most of the time but sometimes he just does the sweetest things.

You climbed from the bed swinging the overcoat over your form and shoving your arms in the sleeves. It was big on you but it felt perfect as it touched your skin. You walked out of your room and straight to the kitchen. A smile plastered on your face as you sat down at the table in your normal seat a plate full of scrambled eggs toast and some bacon your normal after hunt breakfast with the boys. Dean sat a crossed from you his fingers laced together under his chin, his elbows on either side of his empty plate. "So what's with the...creepy smile?"

You brought your head up "what creepy smile?" You grabbed your fork and stabbed at the eggs "the one on your face right now and why do you have Castiel's jacket on?" Sam who had been grabbing his food at the time sat down beside you "you do have a weird grin on your face you could say your glowing!?" Dean's eyebrows jumped up "don't tell me you two finally...?!" He didn't finish but you knew what he was getting at "no! I mean we aren't...come on...why does it..." You couldn't finish a sentence you looked between the two boys before panicking "pizza man!" A woosh echoed in the kitchen as soft hands touched each of your shoulders "is something the matter [y/n]?" You grabbed your plate "poof us somewhere!"

In an instant you were back in your room your plate held in a death grip "care to explain?" You looked up at him a small amount of worry crept into his eyes, you shook your head before walking over to your bed and sitting down "just the boys being nosy." Castiel nodded "yes they seem to do that a lot with you lately." You started eating your breakfast "did you sleep well?" Castiel hadn't moved and was watching you curiously "yes thank you."

"What had you so frightened?" You froze your fork in mid air "it's nothing really just old wounds...you know the ones that never heal." Castiel cocked his head to the side "if you are injured I can..." You let out a loud sigh "not that kind of injury, you see the things we deal with every day right?" He nodded "sometimes those things never leave you and sometimes they infect your mind even when your asleep i.e. Nightmares."

"Well you seemed to calm down when I am here do you want me to stay with you at night here?" You blushed you knew he meant it innocently but your mind because of Dean was so far in the gutter you doubted it would ever see the light of day again. "That um...would be..." You were failing English for a second time today you couldn't figure out what to say that didn't sound creepy or over sexual now.


	4. Chapter 4

The searing white hot pain brought you out of your memories. You had thought about the one thing that made your hunting life worth it; the love of your pizza man. Fond memories of your time with Castiel had flashed before your eyes as You were laying in the eerily dark abandoned warehouse.

The three of you had been on a hunt in some rundown part of a town you couldn't even remember the name of, You had tracked the small group of demons to the building.

A large demonic blade was sticking out of your chest barely missing your heart but puncturing your lung. You were dying you knew it even before you had tried to gasp for air, blood spraying from your mouth with each attempt to fill your lungs. The boy's voices were distant almost sounding rooms away even though they were bent down right next to you. Your vision blurry at best, your body growing colder with each passing second. The muffled panic from the boys got worse as your eyes started to flutter closed for longer and longer.

You used some of your remaining strength to reached up and grabbed at the knife the pain causing you to want to rip it from your chest but strong warm hands stopped you. You wanted the pain to stop, you pleaded in silent prayer for your pizza man to come and heal you like he had done for over a year and a half since you had first started dating. Any time you were wounded be it a few scratches, a thrown shoulder, even the time you got pushed down a small flight of stairs and sprained your ankle there was your pizza man in his shinning trench coat to make everything alright.

You tired to focus on the boys, to force your eyes to stay open. Both of them had tears standing in their eyes as they looked down at you before looking back a crossed to each other. Dean's voice got louder where you could finally make out some of his words. "Come on Cas!" He screamed "damn it why isn't he here!?" The panic in his voice scared you, no matter what happened on your hunts Dean was always pretty calm even if it was just a front and deep down he was terrified he hated for you to see him upset. You glanced over at Sam he was glaring down at his cellphone and in an instant he sent it flying into one of the distant concrete walls "no signal! If we move her we'll do more harm then good!"

"I know that but what are we going to do we can't just let her die!" Dean snapped back, you tried to open your mouth to say anything but all that came out was more blood. As the boys continued to argue over your form, you brought your right arm up and grabbed the knife. You pulled it from your chest before they could stop you the burning pain finally stopped but it was replaced with the feeling of drowning. The blood that the knife had suppressed was now filling your chest cavity and blocking your windpipe.

Your arm dropped the knife to the floor with a muffled clang the boy's voices were now silent even though you could see their mouths moving. Your breathing became shallow, the blood pooling around you draining all the heat from your body. Your vision faded rapidly until black covered the last sight of the panic stricken boys. Your lungs stopped fighting the inevitable and your consciousness left you.

A bright light landed on your eyes bringing you around, the light forced you to cover your closed eyes with your hand before you squinted and then slowly opening them. You were surrounded by a soft green landscape and a beautiful waterfall you sat up and really looked around, you remember coming to this place time and time again your memory failed you with who but you remember whoever it was loved you very much setting your heart a flutter.

The name, face or even the voice was a forgotten thought but you knew this place held a special spot in your heart. It was where you were the happiest, you looked down over your form any sign of injury was nonexistent. Your cloths were simple jeans and your favorite t-shirt, your feet were bare. You pushed yourself from the cool grass and made your way over to the small pond that the waterfall dropped into. Rolling up your jeans to about mid calf you walked into the cold pond letting the water lap at your ankles.

It was so peaceful here it calmed your very being just standing in the water with the sound of the waterfall surrounding you. The wind gently blowing the leaves on the tree that towered on the side of the pond its large roots just above the water just how you remembered it, you knew the roots were a perfect place to sit. You climbed got ready to do just that "[y/n] dinner is ready!" You knew that voice, you hadn't heard it in years but there was no denying who it was. You took off running in the direction of the voice, you ignored the fact you had no shoes on all you wanted to do was see the owner of that voice. You gave it everything you had and soon the beautiful green landscape opened up and in front of you sat your home just the way you remembered it the last time you saw it years ago. A beautiful two story brick home, the windows all open letting in the wonderful woodsy smell. A small stone path led up to the white front porch, the stones were warm from the bright sun hitting them.

You inched your way along the path to the porch, as your feet landed on the first step a familiar creak echoed around you. You almost jumped up on the porch skipping the remaining two steps. Your heart was beating hard against your chest, the sound of it was deafening as it filled your ears. You slowly grabbed at the screen door pulling it open with a familiar screech. As soon as you took the first step into the house you felt like an 8 year old little girl, the smell of lilacs and cinnamon filled your nose tears started to form in your eyes as you looked around the family room to your left.

Large plush chocolate brown couches sat on a large ugly red rug in the middle of the room. A small glass coffee table sat in front of them, you could see your father's black leather briefcase sitting in the middle of it. The large family picture hung above the stone fireplace that was against the furthest wall; you were 6 when it was taken you remembered the day perfectly. The wood floors shinned in the setting sunlight that came from the large opened window in the house. "[y/n] where are you girl didn't you hear your mother?" Your fathers voice loud and commanding came down the large stairs beside the dinning room, you took a step towards the stairs. Your father started walking down the stairs still in his blue suit from work the last good image you had of him before...before something... Your mind was strange almost foggy on part of your memories.

His salt and pepper hair short and styled perfect like always his small oval glasses resting on his tan nose, his brown eyes warm and loving as he looked down at you. You couldn't take it you ran up to him as he stopped 4 steps from the bottom, you wrapped your arms around him tears flowing down your cheeks. In an instant your feet left the ground and you realized your whole being had changed you were now your 8 year old self being cradled in your father's arms. "Now where have you been?" Your father smiled at you "hey, hey what's wrong sweetie?"

You shook your little head and snuggled against your father's chest "I'm just happy" your voice foreign as it came out a little quieter and higher pitched. Your dad chuckled in his chest causing a deep rumble to was over you. "Come on let's go see what your mother has made for dinner." You clung to your father as he walked down the remaining stairs and into the dinning room. You turned your head so you could see as you walked into the room a large mahogany table sat in the middle of the room two matching China cabinets. The table was set for a feast it seemed a little bit of everything.

The soft footsteps brought your head towards the entryway to the kitchen on the other side of the dinning room. Your mother a vision in blue came walking in; her [h/l] [h/c] matching yours. Her beautiful [e/c] deeper then you remember, she was wearing her normal navy blue dress that matched your father's suit to a T. "There is my little wild child" she laughed as she set the plate of food she was carrying on the table with the rest. She walked over and kissed your father before placing a kiss on the top of your head.

This couldn't be real the happiness that was running through you was impossible to put into words. Your mother and father both here and you were a normal child the nightmare that you had about monsters forgotten. The people you thought you knew gone from your mind. The only thing that seems to have come back with you from that nightmare was an ache in your very soul. That ache was something you couldn't shake like you were forgetting something so important that this happiness you're feeling is nothing but a corrupted fake and until you remember what you were forgetting you would never truly be happy.

You tried to live in the now burying that ache deep into yourself. "Now sweetie you have to be good" your mother's voice brought you out of your thoughts "I'm always good." You laughed and your mother grabbed you from your father's arms "of course you are!" She snuggled against you "but with your babysitter tonight you have to be extra good" that word, your heart jumped against your ribs then stopping all together. At first you thought it was fear that had taken over your body but that ache you had buried moments ago started to come back.

The feeling of loss, the feel of forgetfulness, the feeling of being out of place it was hard to fully explain or even understand but you knew something wasn't right. "Come on [y/n] it's not going to be that bad. You know it's date night after dinner. Let's eat" your mother sat you down in one of the wooden chairs your father sat at the head of the table to your left and your mother started putting food on your plate.

You shook your head trying to push the feelings away again but this time it was so much harder to bury them. Your mom sat down and as she and your father started to talk you were finally able to concentrate on the food in front of you. You couldn't pay attention to your parents conversation though you had pushed those strange feelings to the back of your mind you just couldn't stop thinking about that nightmare.

You remembered snippets of it; fangs, claws, silver bullets, wings, bright blue eyes, light tan material, books, a shotgun and a pentagram. The images kept going through your mind all at different points and none of them made any sense. You were completely lost in your mind trying to put together what the images all meant. Dinner went by so fast and your eyes were barely able to stay open a soft knock on the front door jolted you back awake before your head started to dip into the table. "That should be the babysitter" your dad climbed from the table and went to the front door

When your father came back into the dinning room a short black haired girl that couldn't be any older then 16 was following him. Her hazel eyes scanning the room "[y/n] you remember Mel right?" You looked at the girl, her face and hair were familiar but her eyes seemed off, and you weren't sure why. This girl watched you every date night for the last year, she was sweet quiet girl. You climbed from the table and walked over to Mel "hey kiddo!" She seemed more bubbly then she usually is as she rubbed the top of your head.


	5. Chapter 5

Your parents smiled at the interaction between Mel and yourself. "Well we should get going dear" your Mother's voice was soft as she stood from the table "no!" You screamed towards your parents you had this horrible feeling that something wasn't right. You couldn't put it together but you just knew something wasn't normal.

Fear was rising up in you as you tried to think why you had this feeling. "oh honey we won't be gone long" your mother walked over to you and bent down so she was at your level. "Don't leave..." you mumbled at her because at that point it was all you could think about doing.

"Mel is here sweetie, we will only be a couple hours tops." Your dad spoke up from behind your mother. His words didn't stop this panic rising in you.

"it's alright [y/n] we can play that board game you love so much" Mel chuckled lightly beside you.

When you looked up at the girl you could see the stick of a sucker sticking out of her mouth. Did she always have that?? You questioned yourself but a dull throb in your head started the moment you tried to remember anything about when Mel walked into the house.

The more you tried to remember the worse your head throbbed. It was like your brain had some kind of block put on it to keep you from over analyzing anything too deeply.

As you continued to try to remember through the pain your parents stood and walked toward the front door. "Be good for Mel" your mother's voice echoed through the entranceway as the front door closed.

You could feel tears begin to fall down your cheeks. "Aw it's ok kiddo". Mel placed her hand on your head but you couldn't focus on that. Your heart had stopped the moment she said Kiddo.

Someone you knew, someone that you can't remember used to call you that. Your head started to pound but you didn't care you had to know why that name made your heart not only stop but strangely ache.

Mel grabbed your hand and slowly drug you into the living room "let's play some of your favorite board games" you were lost in your throbbing mind trying to figure out what was going on. so you let Mel take you into the room. She released your hand in front of the couch where you softly sat down.

For the next few hours like a zombie you played board game after board game with Mel. The fact that you were losing most of the games didn't bother you because you were too focused on that word -kiddo-

Your head throbbed but you just couldn't stop trying to figure it out. At some point in the evening you couldn't keep your little eyes open anymore.

As soon as your battle with your eyes was lost and you closed them longer then a second you fell to your side and curled up on the couch and was out like a light.

Your dreams were more like nightmares full of blood and fighting. You were stuck in a world full of monsters and they wanted your life.

This nightmare felt like it was going on for years. The sound of guns, screams and growls filled your ears. Your heart raced as you panicked trying to figure out what was going on.

As you finally jolted yourself awake in your bed you froze though your mind was reeling from the nightmare your mind could only focus on the last thing you saw which was a pair of piercing blue eyes staring at you; wide with shock.

You couldn't figure out why those eyes brought a strong stab of pain in your heart even over the fear that the violence and the monsters of your nightmare brought you.

You looked around your dark bedroom; it was void of monsters, blood and those blue eyes. You wanted to scream you wanted to sob but no noise came from your lips.

So fearfully you laid back down on your bed. You covered yourself up completely with your thick bedspread before curling up into a tiny ball and slowly falling back asleep.

sorry for the short chapter the next one is going to be longer*


	6. Chapter 6

You jolted awake from yet another bloody nightmare; in this one you had been chased by some blacker then black creature. That You couldn't tell what it was but you knew it wanted your life.

You had scratched, kicked bit and screamed as the clawed hands of this undefined creature grabbed your tinny frame. Holding you down against the unforgiving ground of your nightmare as it snarled down at you.

You were still screaming when Both of your parents rushed into your room. Much like they did every time you now woke up screaming in the night.

They hovered over you and swore that you were safe from anything bad. But the throbbing in your head told you that they were lying and they knew what was really happening to you.

It had been almost 2 weeks this way and the pain in your head never stopped unless you were unconscious. This pain became normal for you and you almost relished in it because that feeling kept your mind questioning everything.

It felt right to always question what was going on in your life. These questions let you have some control of your life because even though you loved your parents it felt like they controlled everything you did the minute you woke up.

Both your parents looked tired as they sat on your bed trying to calm the tears that were spilling from your face. "It's alright honey. It was just a bad dream, you are safe" your mother cooed at you

"I don't think we should go tonight" your mother whispered to your father. Your father rolled his eyes "she will be fine with Mel. We need to go out tonight and relax" your father's voice let you know there would be no discussing this matter further

Your mother gave a simple nod before giving you her undivided attention again. Once you had calmed down enough your father picked you up from the bed "come on little one let's go make breakfast together.

It was a simple reprieve from the memory of your nightmare. You loved cooking with your dad on Saturday mornings, it was family tradition to do that ever Saturday giving your mother a break from cooking.

The rest of the day went by without another thought of the nightmare. That was until after supper with a knock on the door. "That will be Mel" your father said before climbing from his seat and heading to the front door.

When he returned Mel was walking with him a sucker stick poking out of her lips. "Let's go dear" your dad smiled towards your mother who climbed from her seat and walked over to you.

"Be good for Mel honey we won't be long tonight" your mother gave you a soft kiss on the head. "Don't go" you mumbled the voice you used was so heart breaking that you could see tears standing in your mother's eyes.

"Come on dear she will be fine" your father's voice caused your mother to leave you. You were frozen as you watched both of your parents put on their jackets before walking out the door.

Mel sat down opposite of you at the table. "So what do you want to do tonight kiddo?" There was that name again... your head really started to pound as you once again lingered on that word.

"I don't care..." you mumbled more towards the table then towards Mel "aw come on [y/n] we can't just sit here until your parents come back."

Mel reached over and touched your hands that sat on the table. "We can..." Mel started to speak but quickly closed her mouth. Your head flew up to see Mel staring towards the hallway that led to the front door.

"We have to hurry" a strange muffled male voice came from the direction Mel was staring. "I know, I just can't believe that he stormed heaven for one mortal soul" another muffled male voice.

"What do you expect from someone who falls for humans" the second voice sounded disgusted by his own words, before you could linger too much on them you could hear your front door creaking open. Mel stood from the table releasing your hand as she did.

Mel walked over towards the entrance to the hallway almost like she was guarding the room you were in. You were frozen in your chair as two men in suits walked into view. The one on the right had short brown hair and piercing green eyes. The other one had blonde hair and brown eyes.

Both men were in matching black suits, their faces were uninteresting and bland. It was like they were meant to be forgettable. Though you couldn't take your eyes off of them.

"Who is this?" The blonde man spoke as he pointed towards Mel. Both men looked quickly from Mel to each other with a look of confusion on their faces.

"No idea, " the brown haired man shrugged his shoulders "if this was just part of her memories it shouldn't have taken notice of us. Maybe it is out of wack because heaven is under siege?" The man didn't seem all that convinced by his own words and his partner even less so.

"We can't linger so it doesn't matter right now." Said the blonde one "Deal with this teen" he pointed to Mel "and I'll grab the girl. If we don't hurry it will be only a matter of minutes before he finds his way here."

"Right" the brunette man stomped towards Mel. You were still frozen in your chair almost unable to even breath. "[y/n] you need to get up and run. I'll deal with these two" Mel chuckled as she pulled something silvery and pointy almost like a metal stake from the arm of her shirt twirling it in her fingers as she stared down the two men.

"An angel blade!" The brunette man yelled before he pulled a similar weapon from his suit jacket. The fear you were feeling dwarfed in comparison to the pain that now throbbed through your little skull.

Both strange men turned their full attention to Mel "[y/n] go now!" Mel yelled towards you, though she never took her eyes off the men. Your body reacted faster then you could comprehend.

You jumped from your chair and ran towards the back door. You were a little surprised to see it standing wide open but your brain couldn't focus on that. You had to escape from these dangerous men.

As soon as you left your home, you could see the whole world around you shimmer and shift like it was nothing more then a mirage, you glanced back at your childhood home and just like the rest of this world it was shimmering and shifting.

A bright light emanated from your home causing you to cover your eyes. "You bastard!" One of the men screamed from the house causing you to turn back from your home and picking up your pace.

You had no idea where you were running to you just knew that you couldn't stop. What ever was happening in your home was just too much for you to deal with.

In a split second Mel was standing not more then a few feet in front of you. Your feet instinctually stopped you before you got too close.

"Hey kiddo" her voice sounded rough and you could easily see a few bloody scratches on her face. "What...who..." your little voice trembled as you tried to ask her what had just taken place.

"We don't have time for your questions. I need to get you out of here before more angels show up." Mel took a few steps towards you "angels?!" Your voice rose in pitch as you tried to comprehend what she just said.

The pounding in your head intensified at that simple word that left your lips. "Yes angels, come on [y/n] we have to go now!" Mel's voice got louder and you wanted to move away from her in fear but you just couldn't get your little legs to move.

Mel moved quicker then your eyes could follow. She stood beside you in a split second she grabbed you and threw you over her shoulder.

"Let's hope everything is still in place. Hold tight kiddo this is going to hurt"

Mel's voice changed from that of the familiar teenage girl that used to babysit you whenever your parents left to a strange male voice that made your whole body shiver.

You wanted to fight, you wanted to run from whoever this was holding you but before you had a chance your little body was racked with unbelievable pain.

It felt like your skin was being peeled away inches at a time while your bones were breaking healing and then re-breaking all that the same time. Your head felt like it was being smashed with a sledgehammer over and over again.

You had no idea how you were able to stay conscious from the shock that your body was suffer from because of all the pain it was being put through.

You had no way to tell how long this horrible experience went on for. Or where you were now, but as your eyes were finally able to focus and the pain started to quiet down you could see that you were laying on a bed staring up at a cracked and water damaged ceiling.

Your body wouldn't move no matter how much you willed it to. The only thing you could move was your eyes. The panic was setting in; where were you? What happened to the angels? What about your parents?

"Calm yourself" the strange male voice from before, your eyes darted around the room trying to find the source but you couldn't see much from where you were laying.

You could hear soft boot-steps coming closer to you. In a split second a male face was hovering over yours. The man had floppy dirty blonde hair that fell around his lightly scruffy face his champagne colored eyes locked with your [e/c] eyes.

The thing that really caught your attention was the large feathered golden wings that rested on this man's back. Your eyes widened at the sight of them folded up.

You thought they were fake or a hallucination but the man smiled at you and shook his head almost like he could read what was going through your mind.

"Ignore them kiddo it's a side effect from me bringing you back the way I did." His voice was soft almost calming as he spoke to you.

"Who..." you began to hack and cough like you had dust or dirt in your lungs. "Here" the man leaned down taking the back of your head in his hand. He tilted your head up as his other hand brought a cooling glass of water to your lips.

"Slowly [y/n] it's been many months since you've been in a living body" you all but choked on the water in your mouth. The man removed the glass from your lips so you could catch your breath.

"I will explain everything once you can move alright?" He brought the glass back to your lips without waiting on any response. At that point you didn't care this was life saving water and you needed it all with how dry your throat was.

Once the water was gone from the glass the man laid you back against the mattress you were resting on. He sat the glass on the nightstand next to the bed and sat down on the bed bedside you.

You could finally feel some of your body like the water had actually helped more then you could ever have imagined. You were able to turn your head so you turned it towards this strange man.

As soon as your eyes locked with his your lips opened and question after question fell from your mouth. "Who are you? Where am I? What's going on? Why can't I move?"

"My name is Gabriel, I'm an archangel and I just brought you back from heaven." Gabriel spoke matter of factually towards you, your heart stopped at his words as your brain tried to make sense of them.

How could this be?

 _ **Sorry about the cliffhanger**_


	7. Chapter 7

This wasn't happening to you, how could you have died? Why can't you remember any of it? Your mind raced with these thoughts and too many more like them.

You had finally been able to sit up on the bed, though only with the help of Gabriel. Your back rested against the cracked headboard as you stared down at your hands trying to make sense of the little Gabriel had told you.

Once Gabriel had told you that you had died you all but shut down trying to remember what happened for you to lose your life. You remembered your childhood but the body you were in had to be around [y/a]. So what had taken place from the age of 8 until now?

The archangel was still sitting quietly on the bed letting you stew in your head. You went over and over the only things you remembered; your childhood up to the age of 8 then everything is just...blank.

Finally you couldn't take the silence and the run around in your own head any longer. "How did I die and why can't I remember?" Your voice was soft and you refused to look up from your hands.

"Your memory of the last 10 years or so was erased by the angels up in heaven." The tone of Gabriel's voice was bitter like the very thought of having your memories taken was disgusting to him.

The words shocked you but you couldn't really respond because Gabriel wasn't done explaining as more words fell from his lips "They like to do that when one has done something they deem...". Gabriel paused like he was searching for the right word. "...dangerous."

"What the hell could I have done that they had to take all those memories from me?!" You brought your face up from your hands and glared at Gabriel. Your voice was that of a yell directed at the archangel.

Gabriel though took all of your rage in stride. "it wasn't what you did, but who" the archangel chuckled a little though you could easily see a kind of sadness in his champagne colored eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Your words started off loud but half way through your question it was like your voice had given up on that anger. You weren't mad at Gabriel, he brought you back to life though you have no idea why.

"I think it would be best..." Gabriel reached over and took one of your hands in his. At that moment in your faltering rage; You wanted to push him away, you wanted to blame him because he was an archangel, he was one of them. But even as you tried to work up the strength to do just that you somehow knew deep down that none of this was his fault so your anger continued to dissipate from your body; leaving you felling almost empty.

This archangel fought other angels to free you and bring you back to life so at least for the time being you knew you had to at least give him some of your trust.

As your body turned its attention on Gabriel's hand touching yours you quickly realized that this simple comforting gesture he was giving you took away that emptiness that was beginning to consume you, it made you feel truly alive.

It was like all those times in heaven that you hugged and kissed your parents were nothing more then a hollow illusion.

Gabriel gave your hand a soft squeeze bringing you back to what he was saying "...to leave this conversation right there, for now at least."

You wanted to demand answers but Gabriel shook his head and continued speaking to you as softly as he could "After bringing you back to life and what heaven did to your memories if I were to tell you too much at any one time I could fry your brain"

"Will I ever get my memories back?" You had tears pooling in your eyes, you hated feeling this lost and alone. Gabriel shrugged his shoulders "it's possible but for now I will help you as best as I can."

"Thanks" you mumbled as the tears started to fall from your eyes. Gabriel released your hand and stood from the bed.

"I'm hungry how about you?" Gabriel's words came out quickly so even though you refused to bring your eyes up from the bed you had a feeling the archangel was feeling uncomfortable from your tears.

You shrugged your shoulders "you wait here I'll go get something real quick." Gabriel was gone with the sound of a soft whoosh; leaving you sitting there as the tears ran down your face.

The archangel wasn't gone longer then a few minutes. "I hope you don't mind pizza" Gabriel chuckled as he sat a large pizza box next to you on the bed.

Gabriel sat down and opened the box; inside was a large pepperoni pizza. The delicious smell coming from the box made your stomach growl. You didn't want to eat; your emotions were still going haywire but your stomach didn't care about that.

It felt like you hadn't eaten in weeks so you were fighting a losing battle against your emotions. The archangel grabbed a slice "be careful its hot" he mumbled through a large bite of pizza.

Your hand shook as you brought it up from your lap and grabbed a slice from the box. Your fingers could feel the heat coming off of the grease that was dripping from the pizza onto your hand but your hunger didn't care about that either.

Before you knew it you had inhaled three slices of pizza. As you reached for a fourth slice, Gabriel's hands grabbed the box as he let out a soft laugh "where do you put all that?"

You froze at his words; your brain felt like it was pulsing with pain. You reached up with both hands and grabbed your head. Those words sounded familiar, painfully familiar.

You couldn't remember the name of the person who used to say that to you. All you could see in your mind was a pair of green eyes.

The pain continued as you tried to force your mind to remember. After a few minutes you gave up to stop the pain. You let your hands drop back onto your lap. You brought your face up and you could see Gabriel watching you with trepidation in his eyes though he said nothing.

Time past as the two of you sat there in silence. After almost an hour of this silence it appeared Gabriel was the one who couldn't take it anymore. "Why don't you lay down and get some sleep"

"I really don't want to" you grumbled, you were a little worried that if you slept you would wake back up in your heaven though you refused to say that fear out loud.

Gabriel reached over and without warning put two fingers against your forehead. "Just sleep I'll be here when you wake" each word got more muffled and before you knew it your whole body fell into a deep sleep against your will.


End file.
